Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle!
Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! is an attraction located in Hong Kong Disneyland, featuring the Marvel Comics characters Ant-Man and The Wasp. It opened on March 31, 2019. Plot When a routine trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Science and Technology Pavilion at Stark Expo takes an unexpected turn, guests join forces with Ant-Man and The Wasp in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s state-of-the-art vehicle to fight against Arnim Zola and his army of Hydra swarm-bots in a heroic battle. Ride Differences with the previous attraction The ride uses the exact same ride layout and ride system (omnimover) as the former Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters attraction. The show scenes and ride vehicles have been modified to fit the new storyline and the shooting system has been upgraded for more precision, using laser technology. However, the building's exterior and queue have been entirely overhauled to fit the new theme of the Shield's Science and Technology Pavilion, with no visible traces of the old queue and ride exterior. Another difference to note is that the ride vehicles can no longer be directed by the guest and follow a precise orientation along the path. Experience Guests enter the newly opened SHIELD Science and Technology Pavilion at the Stark Expo in Hong Kong Disneyland, were they are supposed to discover technological innovations showcased by SHIELD. In the lobby, guests discover through screens featuring Leslie Lam, Ant-Man, The Wasp and Iron Man that the Pavilion is under attack by Arnim Zola and his army of Swarmbots. Their goal is to steal the "Data Core", precious data stored by SHIELD in the Pavilion. During the queue guests are asked by the protagonists to participate in the fight along with Ant-Man and The Wasp using the Daggers (ride vehicle) and EMP-Blasters (shooter gun). Many Easter Eggs are hidden in the actor's video appearances, such as Rudd and Lilly speaking cantonese. Visitors are also able to browse select artifacts from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including the Destroyer Armour Prototype Gun Agent Phil Coulson used to confront Loki with in ''The Avengers'' (2012). Guests then board their ride vehicles and use their guns to shoot targets disposed in the different scenes in order to destroy the swarmbots. Ant-Man and The Wasp are featured during the ride fighting alongside the guests through screens and audio. At the middle of the ride, guests have the illusion of being shrunk by the superheroes in order to destroy the bots from the inside. At the end of the ride, guests and superheroes defeat Arnim Zola. After being congratulated by all the protagonists, guest disembark from their vehicles and enter the attraction's gift shop, Pavilion Gifts. Development The attraction was announced on November 22, 2016 as part of the new expansion plan coming to Hong Kong Disneyland. At the time, it was described as a "brand new experience for guests to fight alongside the icons of the Marvel Universe", with no further details on the experience, except a concept-art featuring Ant-Man. This attraction is to be featured in the upcoming Marvel-themed area, along with the Iron Man Experience and the upcoming Avengers E-ticket attraction. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters closed on August 31, 2017 to make way for the new attraction, which will use the same overall infrastructure. On February 13, 2018, it was announced at the D23 Expo Japan that the new attraction would be centered around Marvel superheroes Ant-Man and The Wasp fighting against Arnim Zola. The attraction, along with its opening date, were officially presented to the public on January 8, 2019 by the imagineers in charge of the project. It was announced that the ride would share a common narrative with the other Marvel attraction present at Hong Kong Disneyland, Iron Man Experience, and that the team from the eponymous movies, including Peyton Reed, Christopher Beck, Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly and Toby Jones were involved in the attraction, with the actors reprising their respective roles of Ant-Man / Scott Lang, The Wasp / Hope Van Dyne and Arnim Zola in the attraction. Bryan Thombs, senior creative director of Nano Battle from Walt Disney Imagineering, stated a key part of the experience would be the difference in scale between the normal world and the gigantic size of everything as seen from a miniature perspective. Before Opening, it was announced that Jessica Hsuan, a Hong Kong-based actress, would play the role of Leslie Lam, a SHIELD scientist, making the link between the superheroes and the guests. Opening ceremony The launch ceremony was held on Thursday 28 March 2019. It was attended by more than 1,000 guests, including Hong Kong Financial Secretary Paul Chan Mo-po, Jessica Hsuan, who plays a Hong Kong-specific Marvel character named Leslie Lam, and Rudd. as well as Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige, Marvel Entertainment's chief creative officer Joe Quesada, "Ant-Man" director Peyton Reed and producer Stephen Broussard. See also * Marvel themed areas at Disney parks * Iron-Man Experience * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: Breakout ! *Ant-Man and the Wasp References Category:Amusement rides by name Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2019 Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong in fiction Category:Marvel Comics in amusement parks Category:Omnimover attractions Category:Tomorrowland Category:Avengers Campus Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:2019 establishments in Hong Kong Category:Ant-Man